For Once in My Life
by morough
Summary: HarryGinny ficlets. A series of one-shots. The product of two very large and extra-caffinated coffees...read and enjoy. And review, of course :)
1. For Once In My Life

Harry smiled as he looked down at the woman next to him. A head or so shorter than himself, her long orange hair was spilling over his shoulder like a wave of liquid fire.

_For once in my life I've got _

_someone who needs me_

_Someone I've needed so long_

Harry loved Ginny with all of his heart and soul. Ever since that day, many years ago, when she helped him let go of his memories of Sirius. He still missed him, but Harry realized there were more things to do in life than mourn the dead. His parents, Sirius – Ginny had helped him.

_For once unafraid I can go where_

_life leads me_

_And somehow I'll know I'll be strong_

Harry lifted his hand and stroked her hair gently. She was asleep – they had been watching a Muggle movie together, at his house. As soon as he had graduated from Hogwarts, he had gotten away from the Dursleys, convincing Dumbledore that he no longer needed the protection of his mother's blood; he was strong enough on his own, now.

_For once I can touch what my heart _

_used to dream of_

_Long before I knew_

_Someone warm like you _

_Could make my dreams come true_

After his last set-to with Lord Voldemort, Harry wasn't afraid of what would happen if he cared for someone. Voldemort wouldn't hurt them now, Harry knew. Harry had been afraid before, to love, because of what had happened to those that he had – Sirius, Lupin, Hermione and Ron, and even his parents, though he couldn't remember loving them. But he could protect Ginny.

_For once in my life I won't let_

_sorrow hurt me_

_Not like it's hurt me before_

_For once I've got someone I know _

_won't desert me_

_And I'm not alone any more_

Ginny promised to stick by him, no matter what Voldemort had threatened to do, or his followers. Not like the other girls, who had only come after his fame and looks. Cho. Lauren. Desiree. They hadn't really loved him; but Ginny did. And Harry loved her.

_For once I can say: "this is mine_

_you can't take it"_

_As long as I've got love I know I_

_can make it_

_For once in my life I've got_

_someone who needs me_

Harry gently kissed the top of Ginny's hair, lightly inhaling the floral perfumes of her shampoo. _I love you Ginny, and I'll never let anything happen to you. Ginevra. Ginevra Potter..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, sorry if that was a little mushy. It comes from having two different Starbucks on the same day (light mocha frappichino, and white choco peppermint latte yum I only had two cause my mom accidentally ordered the peppermint one with milk instead of soy) It also came from reading the very angsty end of OotP, when Harry's moaning about Sirius (grow up kid!! You're fifteen!!), and listening to Harry (hey! He's a Harry too!!) Connick Jr.'s _For Once in My Life_. Yes, I know it was originally sung by Stevie Wonder (woo-hoo!!) but it's so much more...romantic on this version. Don't get me wrong, I love Motown...and Mr. Wonder. My mom's blind too, so I like him even more...but anyway, I decided to give Harry a break and write my first songfic. And --NOTICE-- I left plenty of room for you to interpret whether Voldy's alive or dead in this ficcy. Or whether Harry and Ginny are married or not already. And DON'T BURN ME FOR SAYING THAT I SAID RON, HERMIONE, AND LUPIN WERE DEAD!! CAUSE I DIDN'T!! Although I did read on this website where someone pointed out that wherever there's a Remus, there's a Romulus, and, as the history goes, Remus got killed by Romulus...kinda makes you think, doesn't it?

And, as a disclaimer – I just like Connick Jr.'s voice, not him particularly, cause he hates the Beatles. How can you hate them? They ARE THE PRINCES OF ROCK N' ROLL AND RE-WROTE THE MUSIC STANDARD!! THEY WOULD BE THE KINGS OF ROCK N' ROLL BUT THERE'S FOUR OF THEM!! SIX IF YOU WANT TO COUNT STU AND PETE!! I also think Peter Cincotti's jumps up and down in excitement voice is preferable to Connick Jr., though I do admit Connick Jr. sounds very very nice... sighs and takes a swig of orange-passionfruit juice w/seltzer water in it 


	2. In My Life

Wow…I never thought I'd be writing a sequel to a songfic! But, as has requested more (thanx for the review, BTW!!) I've decided to turn my original measly one-shot into a series of songfics, each on a different subject (though this one here happens to follow the same vein as the last one). Seriously, I have a page full of songfic ideas now…true, it's wide-ruled paper, but that's what you buy when you don't see the big white words **WIDE RULED** on the front of the notebook – heck, it's all lined paper to me…

* * *

Harry strolled through the quiet park with a leisurely pace, pulling his jacket collar higher around his neck. He smiled fondly at an old, weather-darkened wooden bench as he passed it. He and Ginny used to sit there, together.

_There are places I remember all my life, though some have changed_

_Some forever not for better_

_Some have gone, and some remain…_

He sat on the bench (for old time's sake), and gazed out at the park's small pond, which was clear and smooth in the winter sunlight. He laughed silently to himself as he remembered how Ron threw him in there once after his own wedding – it had been hard to tell who had the most fun.

_All these places have their moments_

_With lovers and friends I still can recall_

_I know I'll often stop and think about them_

_In my life, I loved them all_

Ah, the wedding – it had been glorious. Ginny, standing at the foot of the altar, in her dress that looked like it was made from layer upon layer of lace…come to think of it, it probably had been. Molly Weasley had always been fond of her little girl. Harry had loved her, too.

_But of all these friends and lovers,_

_There is no one who compares with you_

_And these mem'ries lose their meaning_

_When I think of love as something new_

Harry pulled out his wallet and grinned at Ginny's picture he had carefully tucked in it. It had been taken some years after their marriage, but she still smiled joyfully and waved at him like she had always done, her thick orange hair waving around her shoulders. She had passed away two years ago, two years ago to the day Harry was now sitting in the park, thinking the good times, preferring a cane to a wand. Ginny, in her passing, had followed a long line of friends and family – Molly, Arthur, Dumbledore, Lupin, Sirus, Mad-Eye Moody, Harry's dog (named Snuffles, he remembered warmly)…but there had been times to be happy too, like Ron and Hermione's wedding (Ron managing to get severely drunk with Harry the night before. Harry still swore that he only did it to keep Ron company and help relieve his friend's jitters, which were rather considerable in size), Harry's position of top Auror in the Ministry, the day his first child was born…Harry relived them all in that moment, replaying old scenes and emotions inside his head.

_Though I know I'll never lose affection for people and things that went before_

_I know I'll often stop and think about them_

_In my life, I loved you more…_

Harry felt it wouldn't be long until he saw Ginny again. He was old; he had witnessed enough in his life to be thankful and sorrowful many times over. He had loved the good times and hated the dark moments, but in the end, he would go home…

_…In my life, I loved you more. _

_My Ginevra._

* * *

Oh, dear…I'm getting emotional… sobs not really, but still, I _think_ that was good… looks hopefully at potential reviewers . Anyhoo, for those of you who couldn't tell where the song came from, it was sung by…_The Beatles_ cheers , singing _In My Life_ on their album…lesse…Rubber Soul? (forgive me if I'm wrong, I did this all from memory :-). Please don't think I'm an old fogey, they're tight…and be warned, if you diss the Beatles in the review section, **Jo** will come after you. Matter of fact, _I_ will come after you (note: do not take me literally. I will simply voice my regrets in my next author's note. You have been warned :-). But if you prefer other music, here are some hopeful artists I have in mind to make songfics out of…

Johnny Lang,

Linkin Park,

The White Stripes,

Los Lonely Boys,

Peter Cincotti,

Chicago,

Queen,

Crosby, Stills, and Nash,

Simon and Garfunkle giggles (sorry, the last name always gets me)… giggles again

Cat Stevens (or Yassur Islam, whatever his name is now…shoot, I just read it in the paper, I can't remember…my friend just said I have the memory of a goldfish…where the heck did that come from, Jo? Oh, a snake ate your goldfish…I…erm…_see_… gives her a strange look ),

And _possibly_ Jason Mraz. And if any of ya'll out there have lyrical suggestions, email me. I never get out and buy CDs, my friends buy them for me :-) they're all so nice :-) :-)


	3. Touch

Hey…this is one of my fav songs on Johnny Lang's Long Time Coming Album, called _Touch_. I swear, it's the sweetest song :-) and, besides, it seems to fit Ron and Hermione perfectly. I also just figured out how to play the intro…if you want the tabs, ask in a review or suchness :-)

* * *

Ron Weasley was a seventeen-year-old Gryffindor student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was supposed to be studying for his N.E.W.T. exams, but his mind was wandering far from Potions and Charms…

_When I was only just a friend to you_

_All I wanted to do was get to know you better_

_Now I wanna give my heart to you _

_Tell me do you feel like I do when we're together_

Ron moved his eyes without turning his head and looked at one of his best friends, Hermione Granger. God, she was pretty, even with that bushy hair. She was helping him and his other friend, Harry, study, but right now she seemed to be doing a bit of reading on her own.

_Cause I come alive with your touch_

_Your touch it always sets me free_

_I can't get quite enough _

_Too much of you is what I need_

_Yes I know you're the one _

_Cause your love has come alive in me_

Every now and then Ron got a miraculous chance to hold her hand…well, he liked to call it holding her hand. In reality (a world that Ron didn't frequent often) it was only when their fingers brushed while she was passing him a book, or the potatoes, or a spare quill she was lending him. Ron shook himself slightly and directed his eyes back to his notes – well, hers, she had taken them for him. Actually, for him and Harry. _Does she like me like I like her?_ Ron wondered. _She doesn't give any indications…but that doesn't mean anything…_

_Tell me am I out of line_

_Tell me if I'm wasting time I don't mind_

_Giving my love to you_

_I can't help it baby_

_If I asked you would you say I do_

_No, no, won't think about that_…marriage…the thought crept into Ron's mind though, as hard as he tried to block it out. He was an adult now, he had had his birthday over the summer like the others. People in the Muggle world usually waited a bit longer to get married, but Hermione was a witch, and it was acceptable to marry at seventeen (well, seventeen in a half) in the Wizarding world. Adrenaline ran through Ron's body just at the thought of proposing to Hermione, picturing himself asking her…imagining what her face would hopefully look like if he did ask…

_Cause I come alive with your touch_

_Your touch it always sets me free_

_No I can't get enough_

_Too much of you is what I need_

_Now I know you're the one _

_Cause love has come alive in me yeah_

Ron always opened up around Hermione (and Harry, to be fair), but he obviously didn't feel about Harry the way he felt about Hermione. He laughed at himself. Why couldn't he tell her? They had been through plenty together…the Stone in the first year, the Department of Mysteries in fifth, and everything in between and after. She would probably understand. Or did she know already? She was always helping Harry on _his_ girl troubles, and was very smart at that stuff. If she knew, though, why wasn't she saying anything? Was she pleased, or – God forbid – _embarrassed_? But this was stupid. Ron was leaping to conclusions.

_Tell me why do I always have to tell you how I feel_

_Can't you see you're the only one, the only thing_

_That ever meant something to me_

_And I need your touch_

_To come alive_

He would tell her. That was it, he'd tell her. His hands started shaking. _Stop that_, he snapped at himself.

"What?"

Oops. He had said that aloud. "Nothing," he said quickly, giving Hermione what he hoped was a casual grin.

_Nothing else is like the way you make me come alive

* * *

_

Well, how do you like it? Sweet? Silly? Stupid? This is my first hand at Ron/Hermione. It does make you wonder though, about the books, whether they do feel for each other. I think they are going to turn out in three different ways:

a) Ron likes Hermione but she doesn't quite feel that way for him

b) Hermione thinks Ron likes her but was never sure and she likes him back or

c) Ron _thinks_ he likes Hermione but really looks more on her like a sister.

I suppose I'll have to wait until book seven to see, though. Or maybe Rowling will just leave their relationship to fanfiction writers! (oh the horror of it all!) Think, only one more to go after the HBP! I'm exited! – and my friends think I'm pathetic –


	4. He's Watching

A/N: Okay, be warned, I'm hoping this will be somewhat sad. I know I sound evil now, but you'll get what I mean once you start reading beyond my author's note :-)

Ginny sat silently at her kitchen table, staring at the cold dregs of an untouched cup of tea. Harry was gone. Her Harry was gone, forever. She stood and went over to a window, and looked at the setting sun, it's dying rays throwing streaks of red, orange, and purple into the sky.

_Within the darkened skies above I see a sign_

Within the distant clouds I see a friend of mine 

_And then as the shadows disappear_

_He smiles at me_

_And I know he's watching_

Ginny sniffed as she remembered her last moment with Harry, though still refusing to let herself cry. They had been hiding behind an old church, waiting for their moment to go and confront Voldemort with the rest of the Order…

"_Ginny?" Harry turned to Ginny, panting slightly, sweat dampening his bangs. "Ginny, if I don't come back – "_

"_You will, Harry. Voldemort can't defeat you, you'll win!"_

"_It's not that I can't defeat him, Ginny, it's just that…I'm not really sure how much it will take to beat him. So, if I don't come back, I just want to- to tell you, that – I want you to know that – Ginny, I love you."_

_Ginny stared at him, tears welling in her eyes. "Thank God, I was hoping that was true," she whispered, and Harry could hear it above the screams of the Muggles and the laughs of the Death Eaters in front of the church. Harry caught Ginny in a fierce hug that startled Ginny for a moment, until she hugged back. Before she realized it, she was crying. "Harry you _will_ come back, won't you?" she looked up and saw Harry's eyes were wet, too. "I'm not sure Ginny. But if I don't…I'll wait for you, behind he veil. I'll wait." Hesitating for a brief moment, Harry swiftly gave Ginny a kiss, stood up, and walked around to the front of the church. Ginny remained on the ground, her mind stunned about what had just occurred. _

_He lives within the heavens_

_And he lives within my mind_

_And all that I can feel is the love he left behind_

_And then he will whisper in my ear_

_He tells me I should know he's watching_

Harry hadn't come back. It had taken everything that he had in him to defeat Voldemort. Ginny had been the first to reach the bodies, after the smoke had cleared from the scene. Harry had looked oddly peaceful, his glasses not even broken, as compared to Voldemort's contorted features and taut muscles. She hadn't told her brothers what Harry had said to her before he left. Not Hermione, not Luna, not even her diary. She always wore the necklace that he had given her, though. He had left it at her flat, apparently, and she found it when she came back home from the last fight. She had burned the note that he had left with it, but it's words remained seared into her heart.

_Ginny, I'll watch out for you, always. Forever._

_Now I'm grown_

_I'm strengthened by the tears I've never shown_

_I'm strengthened by the years I've never known_

_Once afraid of facing them alone_

Ginny fingered the necklace. It was a locket, gold with a moonstone on the lid, her favorite gem. Inside was a picture of Harry – scar, glasses and all. She opened it now, and looked at him. He smiled at her, happiness on his face.

That one moment she and Harry had shared had changed her life forever. Before, she had suppressed her feelings for him, knowing that he would never return them…but he _had_ loved her. And he said he would wait for her. Ginny tucked the locket back inside her shirt, wiping her eyes as the sun finally disappeared. She knew she had many years yet to go before she saw him again, bar any unforeseen accidents – she would live her life for him, and him only. He would always be in her heart.

_Every day I always have some place to go_

_I've traveled very far from the life I used to know_

_But still when I close my eyes and dream_

_I feel him near and I know_

_He's watching_

Ginny climbed into bed and turned off the light, resting her head against the pillow. She yawned. She wondered how long it would take her to get to sleep…

_"Harry?" Ginny stared at him as he walked toward her. How could he be here? He was dead – but where exactly was here? Ginny looked around herself. They were in front of the lake at Hogwarts, near the gardens. "Harry?" Ginny choked, "Is this a-" Harry finally reached her, and pulled her into an embrace, laying a finger on her lips. "Don't say it," he whispered playfully, "it'll be more fun if it's not." Ginny smiled, happy to her the very core of her soul. "But how can you be here?" she asked. Harry laughed kindly at her. "Ginny, we're magical! Things like this are possible! I just came back to say good-bye properly…" _

_They kissed._

When Ginny woke up, there were tears on her face again. But this time, they were joyful tears.

That song was written by Peter Cincotti (I believe), or at least it is on his album On The Moon. Hope that was good. I actually think Ginny's thoughts are a little jumbled, but maybe I'll fix those later when a burst of inspiration hits me. Right now, however, my wrists are killing me from having to type this damn thing up…I swear, I must have carpel tunnel or something… reaches for wristbrace and realizes somebody borrowed it oh, well…


	5. I Am a Rock

4

Okay, this be a Simon and Garfunkle song. It be called _I Am a Rock_, and be also from their 10 hits Compact Disc. At the moment, I be listening to _Mrs. Robinson_. Strange, I know a Mrs. Robinson…heh heh heh (no comments in the review section Jo!! :-) Jesus may do love Mrs. Robinson, but Mrs. Robinson no do love me…(that's a nod to the lyrics for those of you who haven't heard the song :-) Anyhoo, here's the songfic…

_A winter's day_

_In a deep and dark December_

_I am alone_

_Gazing from my window to the streets below on a freshly fallen silent shroud of snow_

Draco looked out of his drawing-room window into the ice-enclosed garden. His father was in the next room waiting for him, along with a few other people of importance.

I am a rock I am an island 

Draco didn't want to leave this room when his father called him out. He sighed and looked down at his best robes, all silk and black thread. Black thread to match the fabric.

_I've been walls _

_A fortress deep and mighty_

_That none may penetrate_

_I have no need of friendship_

Friendship causes pain 

_It's laughter and it's nothing I disdain_

Draco hadn't been able to tell anyone about what he was going to do. He _had_ no one to tell, not even his old Slytherin schoolmates. Some of them had already done what Draco was hesitating to do. Others were already dead from it. Draco tried to smirk at their incompetence, but gave up after he realized it hurt too much to move his taut muscles right now. Why should he think about those other people? They weren't friends anyway. None of them were like Draco. Besides, in Slytherin House, you made alliances, not friendships, as his father had always reminded him…

I am a rock I am an island 

Friendships were unnecessary bonds that took away from one's life. They tied you down with so-called fantasies called loyalty and love.

_Don't talk of love_

_Well I've heard the word before_

_It's sleeping in my memory _

_I won't disturb its slumber of feeling that have died_

_If I never loved I never would have cried_

Draco had loved his father and mother, once. When he was little, all he had to do was smile and their faces would light up in glee too. He remembered his father using his wand to levitate him and fly him around the room, diving to the floor, soaring up until his baby fingers could touch the expensive frescoes and carvings on the walls…his mother would shriek with pretend fear and scream at her husband to bring her baby back, but at the same time trying to keep a smile off her face. As Draco got older though, his parents seemed to become more and more distant from both him and each other. The gifts and the smiles still rained down on him whenever he wanted, but his parents didn't seem real anymore. His father was always leaving the house dressed in black robes much like the ones Draco was wearing now, leaving behind a crying wife. They both became more and more cruel to the house-elves. They had separate bedrooms. They left Draco alone more and more often, until he never saw them except at mealtimes.

I am a rock I am an island 

And then they packed him off to Hogwarts, and things really changed. His father was always sending him letters reminding him of how to keep up with the family honor that Draco needed to work for to gain, and his mother's owls were always full of crisp and perfumed notepaper, full of simpering paragraphs politely inquiring about his health and the weather. Draco saw how capricious love was, after that. He didn't need it.

_I have my books _

_And my poetry to protect me_

_I am shielded in my armor_

Hiding in my room safe within my womb 

_I touch no one and no one touches me_

Draco glanced around the drawing room, his eyes resting upon a pair of ebony bookshelves that had been in the family for generations of Malfoys. As had their contents. Draco stood, the black silk rustling against his skin, walked over to the bookshelves and studied their titles. _The Beauty of the Dark Arts. Ancient and Arcane Spells Reviewed. A Guide to the Old Families of Britain and Their Descendants. A History of Great Wizards._ The titles marched on forever.

I am a rock I am an island 

Draco had learned all of these books by heart, especially the ones that dealt with his family. They had all been Dark Wizards, or at the very minimum supported others. Draco felt empty inside whenever he read these books, like his heart simply stopped and he continued on without a soul. Maybe a part of him didn't want to be a Dark Wizard, but what could he do? Refuse his father? That would be like refusing his destiny. As the next Malfoy heir, he had to uphold the family beliefs. His fate was inescapable.

And a rock feels no pain 

Draco heard footsteps outside the door, heavy footsteps coming down the hallway. He quickly set the book in his hand back on the shelf and turned to face the door, pulling a length of silk from his pocket as he did so. His father turned the handle of the ornate door, and stood in the opening he had made. He wore a black mask.

"The Dark Lord waits for you, Draco Argentus Malfoy."

Lucius Malfoy didn't even sound like he was addressing his only son. Draco pulled the silk that was in his hand over his head, tying it in the back, adjusting it so that only his steel grey eyes glittered through the thin slits. He could faintly see the light of a poisonous green fire flickering on the walls, illuminating his father from behind.

His fate was inescapable.

"I'm coming."

And an island never cries 

His fate was inescapable.

If anyone has a better middle name for Malfoy, I beg you to tell me. I just pulled out my old Latin book (ah, the days of homeschooling long past…) and looked in the back for cool-sounding words. _Argentus_ came from silver. Malfoy, the silver dragon…

ouch, that was emotional for me…I hope I captured that on ppr. In my little world, it's not the grammar and spelling that matters (though it is very nice) but the emotions that your words ensnare. It's weird. I have about twenty people running around my head, each with their own little bundles of emotion that someone created specially for them. Emotions, the souls of words…that's why writing is a good outlet for emotion. Everything that you're feeling at the moment you sit down to write reflects the words, sentence structure, actions of your characters…you should see what I write when I'm angry! On this subject, I'd like you to meet someone. This is Ivan.

Ivan: hi.

Morough: oh, right, I introduce you to and all you say is 'hi?' you're so inhuman…

Ivan: Spasiba.

Morough: your Russian doesn't impress me.

Ivan: ya it does. You think I'm sexy!

Morough: no, that's the other people who know about you…

Ivan: dances and sings _I'm too sexy for my shirt…_

Morough: you know, one swift Ctrla and Backspace key, and all one hundred and eighty pages that I've devoted to you will be GONE…

Ivan:

Morough: good. Stay that way. And yes, Jo, that was inspired by Jeff…you know, last St. Patrick's day, Chelse and I asked him where his green was, and started to undo his pants? gags and giggles 


	6. I'll Follow the Sun

_One day you'll look_

_To see I've gone_

_But tomorrow may rain so I'll follow _

_The sun_

You'll never know that I loved you, Ginny Weasley. I didn't know for the longest time, either. But how could I ever tell you? You always fancied Potter. You were a Gryffindor, and I was a horrible Slytherin who did nothing but pick on your family. It was just a mask I was wearing, Ginny – not too different from the one I am wearing now.

_Someday, you'll know_

_I was the one_

_But tomorrow may rain so I'll follow the sun_

I am a Malfoy, true. I did join the Death Eaters, true. But they would have killed me, Ginny, if I hadn't – and it was only pretend. I knew Professor Snape worked for Dumbledore, and whenever I knew we were going to attack I made it easy for Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix to defeat us…and I always made sure that you were safe. Remember that one time when Nott was standing over you, about to kill you? How that curse came out of nowhere and disarmed him? That was me, though no one will ever know.

_And now the time has come, and so my love_

_I must go_

_And though I loose a friend, in the end _

_You will know…_

Draco Malfoy the Traitor, to both sides of the fray. I was a Death Eater and son of Lucius Malfoy, an automatic enemy to the Order of the Phoenix. And now the Dark Lord has found out that I allowed two of our prisoners to 'escape.' I couldn't let them kill your brother, Ginny…true, if he had known it was I aiding his escape, I doubt he would have gone, out of pride. To tell the truth, I felt some of my childhood resentment rise up against him – but I was thinking of you.

_One day _

_You'll find_

_That I have gone_

_But tomorrow may rain so I'll follow the sun_

I lay here on the cold stone floor, bleeding, dying, yet still waiting for death…ha. Death Eaters. What a stupid name, now that I think about it. I can no more eat death than conquer it…you'll never know how much I cared for you Ginny. How much I've wanted to go against Voldemort.

Well, I suppose my last chance has come, and I'll go with it. I can hear them coming down the hallway. I'll fight him Ginny, I will…and no matter what, I'm going to win.

If we meet on the other side of the veil, I hope I'll be able to explain things to you.

…_Yet tomorrow may rain, so I'll follow the sun_

* * *

yow, that just felt…mushy ( I seem to be saying that at the end of all my songfics, don't I?). I hope people like it, tho :-)

Jo, how **_DARE_** you…I was NOT giggling b/c Jeff was pulling down his pants (and he actually insists was not pulling his pants down, he was pulling his underwear up – if that makes any difference :-), I was giggling because…well…you had to be there to appreciate it, but it _was_ funny!

Ivan: uh-huh, right. _Now_ I know what you are doing when I am not around to keep an eye on you!

Morough: oh shut up, you know I love you…

Ivan:

_Well I'd rather see you dead, little girl, than to be with another man!_

_You better keep your head, little girl, or you won't know where I am!_

_You'd better run for you life if you can, little girl,_

_Hide your head in the sand, little girl,_

_Catch you with another man that's the end, little girl._

Morough: Ivan, are you okay?

Ivan:

_Well you know that I'm a wicked guy and I was born with a jealous mind,_

_And I can't spend my whole life trying just to make you tow the line!_

_You'd better run for you life if you can, little girl,_

_Hide your head in the sand, little girl,_

_Catch you with another man that's the end, little girl._

Morough: tow what line? What other man? Ivan, what are you talking about?

Ivan:

_Let this be a sermon I mean everything I said – _

_Baby, I'm determined that I'd rather see you dead!_

_You'd better run for you life if you can, little girl,_

_Hide your head in the sand, little girl,_

_Catch you with another man that's the end, little girl._

Morough: JO!!! SAVE ME!!! I THINK I'M IN AN ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIP!!

Ivan:

_I'd rather see you dead, little girl, than to be with another man!_

_You'd better keep your head, little girl, or you won't know where I am!_

_You'd better run for you life if you can, little girl,_

_Hide your head in the sand, little girl,_

_Catch you with another man that's the end, little girl!_

And note all the exclamation points, Morough!

Morough: Ivan – Jeff is not another man!! He's just…Jeff!! I just buy him frappachinos, that's all!!

Ivan: YOU BUY HIM WHAT?!

Morough: runs

DISCLAIMER none of you call the police on this. Ivan is not a real person (much to my sadness), and I am not in an abusive relationship. Song attributed to the Beatles (_Run For Your Life_, if you can't figure the title out, on the album Rubber Soul), idea attributed to Jo :-) The song in the songfic is _I'll Follow the Sun_, by the same, on their album Beatles For Sale


End file.
